From Life There's Options
by Mike The Red Engine
Summary: When a young man comes to Los Santos for a better life, he falls in love with his boss's assistant. How will it work out? A/N: This is my own GTA 5 character I use in the game.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Now this is a new story I'm writing about GTA 5 with my online character in GTA 5. **

**Now, this story is how my character goes to Los Santos and falls in love with Paige; Lester Crest's assistant. **

**But my character talks unlike how he is silent in the game but shows emotions while on jobs. **

**Also, my character and my friend's character will have real life names too; as well as this story will be changed from the actual cutscenes from the beginning where he met Lamar at LSIA. **

**Very quick, I'll try to make sure the speech and dialogue is 100% right the best I can. **

**And also, this story is where my character doesn't need ranks to meet specific people. Just to let you know. **

**Anyway, enough of my lark, onto the story; I shall see you...AT THE BOTTOM! **

The plane that was bound to Los Santos finally touched down from the big city in the desert; and a young man by the name of Dominic Mitchell had just gotten off the plane and went to the entrance to find his African American acquaintance he met on LifeInvader months earlier. Dominic was a 21-year-old who had a toned figure to his body; he also had black shaggy hair that he kept out of his eyes very well and kept his body clean and fit. He was wearing a black and blue flannel, black jeans and white Chuck Taylors. Dominic also had black eyes, good sized muscles; he wasn't near a strongman by a long shot, but he did have muscles to look good around the ladies.

"I hope this 'Lamar' guy is nice." Dominic mumbled as he walked outside to a black sedan waiting outside. "What that shit do? You big old pimp you?!" The man who shouted out the car window was Lamar Davis; he was a skinny black 23-year-old man, but he looked to have some tattoos on his arms. Dominic walked out to greet the man with a smile as Lamar got out to greet his new friend.

"I see you up in this motherfucker now, huh?" Lamar said with a smile as he walked over to Dominic. "That's what I'm talking about; c'mere, holler at your boy!" Lamar continued as he shook Dominic's hand. "It's good to finally meet you man, after all that time on LifeInvaders. Man, we friends in real life, now huh?" Lamar said as a sad frown came to his face for a quick second. "Look at you dude. You're like...smaller than you looked in your picture...eh fuck it, it don't matter." Lamar said with a happy tone. "I heard you wasn't a big talker, right...but I just said he probably needs to get settled in, got that jet lag, you know?" Lamar continued as they got in the car.

Before they drove away. Lamar pulled a gun out from the center console. "So, I got a little gift for you; Welcome to Los Santos." Lamar finally said as he gave it to Dominic and the 21-year-old cocked it and put it away. "Untraceable. You gotta love that. Who your partner is gimp? Who your partner is?" Lamar said as he went on as he drove about making money and having the time of my life here in Los Santos. Finally, they arrived at a small parking lot where other cars were at, to apparently race some cars. Dominic had some experience racing with his friend back in the big city with his old friends when he was 17, but he never thought of racing like this.

Later, after the race and after Dominic had won almost 4 grand, Lamar came over to him to congratulate him. "Man, what that shit do? You trying to make some cheese? My boy, Gerald, G, he's looking for somebody low key right now. And to be one thousand, I'm thinking of you. Look, it's a big exchange of merchandise going down." Lamar explained as Dominic listened to what he had to say. He wanted Dominic to go over down by the dealership and getting drugs. Once Lamar left, Dominic left to head down towards Strawberry, so he could get the drugs. It was gonna be crazy trying to get the drugs from some gang members. A few minutes later, he was shooting at the gang members trying to fight them off while the one with the drugs fled on foot. Dominic had killed the last guy, got in his car and drove as fast as he could to recover the drugs from a fat gang member. He ran the man over, grabbed the drugs and took it to meet Gerald and Lamar at Gerald's apartment. He walked up the 3 small stairs and saw Lamar playing on his phone. Then, the man looked up and smiled.

"Hey G, come out here, man. My folks here." Lamar had said when a black male who had a gut on him while wearing a dark green t-shirt, black jeans, white running shoes, a white fedora and gold aviators with a chain around his neck. He took the drugs while listening to Lamar talk about random shit and paid Dominic 500 dollars for the dope. Dominic knew a friend where he could crash for a while until he had his own place. It was down the road from where he was at right now; so, it was easy for living arrangements. As Dominic got in the SUV that he stole, a call came in from an unknown number on his phone.

"Who the fuck is this?" Dominic asked as he answered the call. "Hello?" Dominic said as he heard some typing on the other side. "You want a chance to make some good cash?" A voice asked on the other side that sounded kinda geeky. Dominic raised his eyebrows and drove towards his friend's house. "Who is this?" Dominic asked as the voice chuckled a bit. "That doesn't matter. The real matter is that I know who you are, Dominic. And I have something that might interest you. So, I'll ask again...do you want a chance to make some good cash?" The voice asked again as Dominic chewed on his lip.

"I guess. I mean I just got here this evening. What's the job?" Dominic asked as the voice began typing again. "Meet me at Amarillo Vista in El Burro Heights, East Los Santos around tomorrow afternoon. Then we'll talk about the job." The voice said as he hung up finally. Dominic arrived at his friend, Zech's place; which was an apartment in Little Seoul and went up to see him. He knocked on the door and waited a minute before the door opened to a 19-year-old and he smiled. "Hey nimrod. You're finally here!" The young man's name was Zech Sanderson; he stood 5 foot 9 and a half, he also had a toned build, black straight hair and blue eyes. He was wearing some black shorts, a white long sleeve shirt and black skater shoes. "Yep. I also made 3500 dollars too. So, I'll be paying you 200 dollars until I find my own place. Okay?" Dominic said as Zech smiled and let his friend in.

They had pizza for a late dinner and went to bed an hour later. The night moved by quickly for the two. Zech had been looking for work to do as well. So, Dominic had thought of bringing him along for the ride. The two young men woke up around 8, got dressed, ate breakfast and waited before leaving to head towards El Burro Heights. Before they left, they made sure to grab their guns and load them before they drove towards the address. The whole drive there was 'Who was this guy' and 'How did he know us' questions. They finally arrived at the house; it had some cameras on the top corner of the door and more barred windows.

"Is this the place?" Zech asked as Dominic shrugged his toned shoulders. The house was old, small and kind of run down with barred windows. Dominic rang the doorbell and waited for an answer, but all they got was the camera looking straight at them. "Ah I see it's Dominic and an unknown person." It was the voice again, this time, he spoke through the camera. "Must be a high-tech surveillance camera with a speaker on it." Zech said as the door opened a bit. "Enter." The voice said as both young men looked at each other before walking in slowly. The inside was stocked with a cage that had a doorway through it and there was geek stuff all over. "Hello?" Dominic asked as the man came out in a wheelchair; he was not too overweight, but he was fat, he also wore a green check shirt, blue jeans and had orangish brown hair.

"My name is Lester Crest and I heard you young men need some good cash and fast. So, come into my room and see what I have in store for you both." Lester said as the men walked into the room where it had a lot of tech. "Now, I didn't catch your name, young man." Lester said to Zech as the 19-year-old smiled and stuck out his hand. They introduced each other and everyone got to see what Lester what the geeky man had to show.

"Now, the job I want you to do is so simple, it'll make you two love my work even more. What I need is some files from this ex-FIB agent Abigail Jenkins. She is a southern bitch who got fired for extorting funds from local businesses and giving evidence back to gang members. She just got released from prison about a year ago and she has files on me and is looking to throw me in jail. I need them burned and I also need you to take care of her. Burn her **fucking** house down if you want; but don't go overboard. I advise you two to wear masks." Lester said as he calmed down a little before continuing. "Now, she'll probably be protected due to not being trusted for some fucking reason. There's gonna be guards, so I got a guy that will give you suppressed submachine guns, two knives and armor for your clothes. I need you both to dress in black. And I mean black shirt, cargo pants, boots and even a black army hat. Okay?" Lester explained as both men nodded.

"When does this job need to be done?" Zech asked as Lester gave them the files on Jenkins. "This needs to be done in a couple days. So, get some rest today and come back around 11 pm tonight. Now, please tell me you guys know close quarters combat skills." Lester asked with a pleading voice. "I took Krav Maga and Zech took Boxing, Judo and Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu classes ever since we were little kids. And we're both black belts in all of them too. So, yes. We know close combat skills." Dominic said as Lester chuckled lightly. "Good. Now, go buy your masks and clothes and be back here by 11 tonight. She lives in Paleto Bay, so you'll need to go to her house on foot from the water. That's where I'll have you two drive to the Raton Canyon and down towards the water will be a fast Dinghy. You'll drive that towards the beach and silently make your way towards the house where you'll also take out the guards. Then you'll go inside and torturing her before tearing her place apart look for those files. Lastly, kill her with a gun, or a knife to the throat and burn the joint. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Both young men said as Lester slightly raised a brow but thought nothing of it. "Good. Now be gone my demons. Be back before 11. There will be the guns waiting in the vehicle tonight when you arrive." Lester said as both men left the house to go shopping. The whole day was all shopping and looking for discreet masks. They picked out some gas masks and bought all black clothing for their mission tonight. They arrived back at their apartment to take a nice long nap until their alarms went off around 10 pm. So, they dressed up in their black clothes and took their masks with them before setting off to El Burro Heights to meet at Lesters place.

As they arrived at the older man's house, they saw a black van parked in the driveway with a man who looked to be Latino loading a crate and some smaller boxes. "He must be the weapons guy." Zech said as Dominic nodded and the two went inside to meet Lester. "Alright you two, you ready for your first job?" Lester asked as he was munching on a celery stick. "Yep. We're ready. We loaded our pistols with ammo and are ready to go." Dominic said as the Latino man came in to let them know something. "You're gonna probably need some suppressors for those pistols." The man said as he gave the two young men some pistol suppressors. "Put those on." The Latino said as Dominic and Zech put the suppressors on and checked their guns. "I think we're all good. We'll leave in a minute." Zech said as he put on his gas mask.

"Alright, you're good to go. Now, take these radio earpieces to hear what I have to say on the way there." Lester said as he handed the two young men some colored earpieces. "I also forgot to tell you; Abigail knows boxing and can handle herself. So, take extra precaution when dealing with her." Lester said before shooing them away playfully. The young men smiled before they walked out and drove the van towards the beach under the bridge at Raton Canyon. It was a 10-mile drive, so they made sure to piss before they left and before they knew it, they had arrived at the Dinghy on the beach. They grabbed their rifles, body armor and pistols and got in the boat before heading to the beach by Abigail's house. The ride there was quiet; but they understood the job was important for Lester not to be thrown in jail by some bitch that used to work for the government.

They reached the shore and quietly moved up the sand to a wall of rocks that weren't that steep; they could easily climb this. As soon as they climbed the wall of rocks, they hid behind a building and radioed Lester on the earpiece. "Come in Lester. We're here at the target's house." Dominic said as he radioed the older man. "_I'm here. Now, the two of you need to be on either side of the house and take out all of the guards. You got it?_" Lester said as Dominic looked at Zech, and the two nodded. "We got it. We'll give you an update once we're inside." Dominic said as he and Zech moved in to take out the guards. They shot some guards until two guards were alerted and began shooting at Zech, until Dominic shot them in the kneecap, disabling them before they fell to their bloody knees. Next, Dominic delivered a strong Heel Kick towards the bottom of man's jaw which shot his head backwards; killing him instantly. Zech came forward to the other guard, grabbed his hair and jabbing him in the face until his nose was busted and was bleeding, Then, he pulled out his pistol and shot him execution style. Then, one other guard came running at Dominic; so, he did a full-on leg sweep which knocked the guard off of his feel. Finally, he took his knife out and sliced the guard's neck open.

"Let's get in there." Zech said as Dominic got back up and grabbed his rifle before breaching the door with a hard but swift kick. They saw Jenkins scream and get off of the couch before they aimed their weapons at her. "We need the files, now!" Zech screamed as the woman smirked deviously. "You mean the files I have on Lester Crest. Not a chance." Jenkins chuckled and began to reach for her back waistband. "Don't you do it." Dominic warned as she pulled a Combat Pistol out of her waistband. Dominic and Zech had to act fast; so, they shot her in both shoulders which put her on her knees instantly. The two young men quickly put her in a kitchen chair and tied her up before checking in with Lester again.

As soon as they made sure that she wasn't going anywhere, they got on the horn with Lester. "Mr. Crest, we have Jenkins tied up. What now?" Dominic asked as he got on the radio with Lester. "_Very good. Now ask where the files are, kill her and burn the joint with the grenade that was in the weapons cache. Then get back to the beach where the van is and drive to the junkyard near my house just up the road and torch it with some jerry cans. Then, there will be an Emperor waiting for you. After you're done, make sure to drive to the Darnell Bros Garment Factory by the bridge for payment._" Lester said as Dominic nodded towards Zech; who went to search for the files.

"You'll never find them, assholes!" Jenkins screamed as she got hit square in the nose with the butt of the Submachine gun; busting her nose. "I found them!" Zech said as he came back in the living room to show Dominic. "Good. Now let's kill this bitch, torch this joint and get outta here." Dominic said as Jenkins spit on both of them before they put two bullets in between her eyes; killing her instantly. "You got the grenade?" Dominic asked as Zech pulled a large grenade from the bag he had been carrying. "Alright. There's probably some jerry cans in the garage. I'll check and you get ready." Dominic said as he went into the garage to check; only to come out with two jerry cans full of gas.

"Alright. Let's pour it all around and torch this joint." Dominic said as they got to work pouring gas all around the interior of the house before opening the back door and leaving it open and tossing the grenade inside. The two ran away from the house and jumped down the rock wall before the house blew up in flames. Dominic and Zech got to the Dinghy and drove back to the van by Raton Canyon and drove it to the El Burro Heights junkyard where the Emperor was waiting. They torched the van, masks and submachine guns before driving to the garment factory. They drove in front of the house and got out to head inside the factory. Once they climbed the stairs, they went into a small office and waited for Lester. Once they waited a good ten minutes, they heard Lester come up the stairs with a woman; she stood 5 foot 9 and a half, had black hair with a ponytail, wore black lipstick and eyeliner, a black shirt with white lightning and dark blue jeans. As soon as Dominic laid his eyes on her, only one word came to his mind; Gorgeous.

"Dominic and Zech, this is my assistant; Paige Harris. Paige, this is Dominic Mitchell and Zechariah Sanderson, my new employees." Lester said as Paige smiled a bit before she shook Zech's hand. "Pleased to meet you." She said as she then went to shake Dominic's hand. He knocked himself out of the trance he was apparently in just in time to shake her hand with gentle care. "Now, you two will be paid twenty grand each, but there is actually an extra ten thrown in there." Lester said as he gave the two their big brown envelopes.

"Here you go. Now be gone my heathens. I'll call you when I have more work lined up." Lester said as both Dominic and Zech walked down the stairs and back to their car that was brought by Paige. They drove back to the apartment and ordered take out for a late-night snack before getting ready for bed. As Zech was done showering, he came out of the bathroom and went to get a drink of beer before seeing Dominic clenching his head with hands. "You okay, dude?" Zech asked as he opened a beer before he sat on the couch while Dominic just sighed.

"No...I...I think I'm in love." Dominic said as he wiped his eyes of tears that attempted to escape his eyes. "Dude...really? Who stole your heart?" Zech asked as he took a sip. "Lester's assistant; Paige."

**A/N: Welp, whatcha think? Good huh? **

**Now, let me know whatcha think and what you kinda want to have in this. **

**Okay, I gotta go, so I shall see you in the next chapter...ADIOS AMIGOS! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! We're back with chapter 2!**

**Now, I wanna thank my buddy (in real life, Zech) for letting me use his character as well. **

**So, enough of my squabble; GTA 5 is owned by Rockstar and I own my character info. (I forgot to address that in the last chapter.)**

**Anyway, I shall see you...AT THE BOTTOM!**

It had been a full week since Dominic and Zech did that assassination job for Lesterm and the two were chilling on the beach while drinking a beer. "So, you got the hots for Paige, huh?" Zech asked as Dominic sat up and took a sip of his beer. "Yeah. She is the hottest woman I've seen. But I don't know if she's older than me or not." Dominic said as he put his feet on the towel. "Well, you don't know if you don't try. Come on broski, you can do this." Zech said as Dominic looked at him and gave a weak smile. "I'll try. Now, c'mon. Let's get home for the soccer game." Dominic said as they packed up their beach supplies and walked back to the car that was by the mask stand.

It was right smack in the middle of April, so it was getting hotter by the day. So, they headed back to the apartment and made salads for themselves to eat for lunch. Since they kept their bodies in shape, they decided to go for a jog after eating their food since Zech made Caesar salads for them. As they were on their jog, something caught Dominic's eyes; it was Paige by the canals! Dominic's heart raced and his cheeks started going pink. She was filling up gas in her Granger at the gas station down the street from their apartment. Then, she dropped her credit card on the floor, so she bent over to pick it up, which made Dominic blush dark red when he looked right at her ass.

Zech stopped and walked back towards where Dominic was to see what was wrong. "Dude, what's wrong?" Zech asked as Dominic pulled him towards the end of the car wash where they couldn't be seen. "Dude! What's wrong?" Zech asked as Dominic covered his mouth and watched Paige leave the car wash in her vehicle down the road. After that, Dominic uncovered Zech's mouth and chilled out. "What was that about?" Zech asked as Dominic sighed. "I saw Paige and she bent over to get her credit card. I fucking blushed as bright as a tomato." Dominic said as Zech sighed and put a hand on his comrade's shoulder. "You need to tell her." Zech said as Dominic removed his hand.

"I can't. We just met and she's Lester's assistant. I might have to know her a bit more before I put the plan into action. By the way; are you still good at finding out info on your computer, like hacking?" Dominic asked as Zech smiled. "What're you planning?" Zech asked as Dominic looked around for a second before whispering to his friend. "I think we should keep doing jobs for Lester and as soon as a couple weeks go by, we can look up Paige's info and I can start leaving her love notes and small gifts. Hopefully, she'll feel good enough to tell us about her 'anonymous' crush leaving her gifts and love notes. So, sounds like a pretty cool idea. Huh?" Dominic said as Zech nodded. "Alright, let's finish our jog and head back." Zech said as the two finished their 20-minute jog and headed back to their apartment.

After robbing small gas stations for the next 2 weeks and getting a small amount of money, the two friends got a call from Lester. "Hey, Mr. Crest. What's up?" Dominic answered as Zech got off the couch to listen in on the conversation. _"Well, I got another job for you. Up to take on a big score?_" Lester asked as both men looked at each other and smiled. "Sure. We'll meet you at your place." Dominic said as he heard Lester typing. "_Got it. I'll see you in a bit._" Lester said as he hung up the phone. "Well, let's go, brother." Zech said as the two got in the car and drove to El Burro Heights. On the drive, the two talked about what the job could be; it could be anything for god's sakes. As soon as they arrived, they walked in and saw their boss at this computer eating a salad. "Ah, you're here. Good. Now, this job is a bit tricky. I'm not gonna lie, but I'm sending in my friends Eddie Toh and Malcolm Sanchez to help with the gun support. He'll be here shortly, then we can go over the details." Lester said as he got water for everyone.

After waiting a few minutes, a Chinese-American showed up in the house. "Yo, what's cracking? I'm here, Lester." It appeared to be Eddie Toh; Lester's number one man. Then, the Latino man that was the weapons guy from the small job last time entered the house. "Hola Senor Lester. I'm here for the heist, and I got the armor and weapons for us." The man went by Malcolm, and he was Latin American and also Lester's weapons guy. "Ah good. You're both here. Now, these two gentlemen are Dominic Mitchell and Zechariah Sanderson. They're new in the game, but they did do a hell of a job on an assignment a couple of weeks ago. Now, you'll be sneaking into the FIB building and retrieving some files on some agents that I don't like since I'm incapable of pulling the info from my actual pc. So; you'll all go in from the sky and work your way towards the server room where the info is being held." Lester explained as Paige walked in; making Dominic blush lightly, but luckily she didn't see. "After you get the information, fight your way out of the building, get to the street level and get in the ambulance where my getaway driver; Daniel, who will wait for you. That's all. Now, you all will leave tonight and get paid handsomely." Lester said as everyone left to do their own things.

Later, back at the apartment, Dominic was on the laptop thinking of love notes to make. Zech came from the bathroom after taking a shower as he looked at Dominic. "Whatcha doing, broski?" Zech asked as he pulled up a chair. "Well, I'm just getting a love note ready with some dark red roses that I ordered specially for Paige. I just don't know if I'll get a good response from her if she finds out who's sending the roses and love notes. Know what I mean?" Dominic asked as Zech placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You're overreacting. Just take it easy and do it a week after the heist tonight. Okay?" Zech said as Dominic smiled and nodded.

It was around 8 pm when everyone gathered at Lester's again. This time; everyone, besides Lester, was wearing black tactical gear. "Alright everyone, now I need this info so I can slip it to the IAA. Now, are you guys ready for this?" Lester asked Dominic and Zech; who nodded and smiled. "Alright, now all of you, head to the airport, get in the chopper and fly over to the FIB building before jumping out." Lester said before showing the rest of the board. "Be safe out there." Lester added before everyone headed got in the van and headed to the airport.

An hour later, they were in the FIB building fighting their way out downstairs. They had obtained the information before a guard came and Dominic threw him over his hip and put a bullet in his head with a silenced pistol. Then all bets were off as another guard saw and began retaliating. They had reached the street level and blew up cop cars before they got in the ambulance and gotten the hell out of there. They drove around before finally driving in an alley big enough for the ambulance to fit in.

Dominic and Zech checked before another one of Lester's guys brought a limo for them to get into and drive back to Lester's house. They also torched the ambulance so it wouldn't be traced back to any of them. All of them made sure each other weren't shot, then they arrived at the older man's house and celebrated their victory. Everyone would be getting paid two hundred thousand dollars for the heist. Dominic and Zech knew this type of money is exactly what they needed for their life. Once everyone had gone home, Dominic finished his love notes and the flowers would arrive the next day.

Three days went by and Dominic was ready to put his plan into action; he looked up Paige's information and found out she lived in Del Perro Heights, Apartment 7 near the beach. The young man smiled and wrote down the information before grabbing the love note and roses and headed out the door towards the apartment. As the young man drove to Paige's place, he was a bit nervous, but he kept his big boy pants on and kept calm too. After reaching the apartment, he got out of the car, went up to the respectable floor and prepared himself. "Okay, here we go." He whispered to himself and carefully walked towards Paige's apartment door, left the note and flowers in front of her door, knocked on her door and booked it. After he made it back at the end of the hallway, he waited for Paige to open the door. When she did and saw the roses and note, she went wide eyed and picked them up.

She looked at the note and read it out loud. "Your smile is literally the cutest thing I have ever seen in my life." She read and smiled with a large grin. "Wow...someone's got a crush on me." She continued and kept reading. "Every girl deserves a guy that can make her heart forget that it was ever broken. This is not a joke, I'm in love with you, Paige Harris. Don't ever change the way you are." She finished reading as a couple black hearts were drawn on the note. She smelled the roses and sighed with pleasure. Then, she looked down both ways, but Dominic had already left before she caught him.

Dominic had a smile on his face when he saw Paige smiling; it felt good. After he arrived back at his and Zech's apartment, the 19-year-old was playing his guitar. "Did you do it?" The younger man asked as Dominic nodded and smiled. "Yep. Now, all I gotta do is the same thing except with different gifts. I'll order some box of chocolates for her and maybe a custom teddy bear from online." Dominic said as he got changed and went for a run.

Another 3 weeks went by and while Dominic and Zech did drug runs for Lamar and Gerald, they also did big jobs for Lester. It was also time for Dominic to leave another note with a special gift. It was around dinner time when Dominic was ready to drop off the note and gift. As soon as he did, he got the same reaction, but Paige looked to have hearts for eyes when she read the note and received the box of chocolates. Dominic did this for the next 2 months before he decided to start getting to know Paige a bit more before he went on jobs.

There was a saying in his family tree or moments like this, way back from his great great grandfather when he was a cowboy in the wild west; if you think she is the one due to your eyes, then follow your heart until you get lucky. It had been a saying in the family since around 1899. He knew his great great grandfather; Edward Mitchell, was a gunslinger and bandit back when he was 21. He robbed stagecoaches, banks and any other people he could with his posse; The Black Crows. They were successful and had almost two hundred thousand dollars, until 1903 when Edward met a beautiful woman around his age, maybe a year younger and he gave up the posse to get married and have a son who he could teach him the wonders of bank robbing and how to be a bandit. Edward named the boy; Michael, and the boy grew up to follow in his father's footsteps when Edward was killed in a shootout. But before he died, Edward told his 15-year-old son a saying that he would cherish for his life until he could pass it down to his own son.

The saying had been passed to Dominic from his father, Jack Mitchell, who had worked as a police officer in the big city back home. Dominic had worked for a lot of things in his teen years, and had done it either selling stolen merchandise or dime bag hustling. He loved doing it, until his paternal grandfather was super sick and was diagnosed with terminal cancer. He was in his late 70's; so it was not good for him. But Dominic promised to stop his bullshitting before his grandfather died; and he did. Then, 2 years later, Dominic had met Lamar and moved to Los Santos to get away from the desert city.

Every time Dominic watched Paige read the notes and see the gifts, her reactions were so positive that it made Dominic smile. It was around early July when Lester told Dominic and Zech to meet him at his Garment Factory. The older gentleman didn't give any good details; but he did sound excited. Dominic and Zech met up at the older man's house and went inside, where they were greeted by Lester, Paige, Eddie and Malcolm. "Hey you two. This job is required for you to sneak into the Humane Lab and steal 4 disk drives from their computer and bring it to me. We'll get four hundred thousand dollars for each drive and we'll divide that by each other. Which means we'll all get two hundred sixty five thousand dollars for each of us. Sound good?" Lester asked as every agreed.

"Wait, do we have the gear for this job?" Zech asked as Lester gave them a list with everything checked off except wetsuits and scuba gear. "You'll need those to go in through the discharge tunnel and then the exit strategy is to go out the bay doors and have Eddie and Malcolm with the attack chopper to get you out of there quickly before things get hairy. Okay?" Lester confirmed as everyone nodded.

"Now, Paige will hack into the lights and shut down the security system so you'll only have some guards to deal with." Lester added as he showed the lab on screen of his computer. "Okay, so we'll go in as soon as Dominic and Zech get the last two things they need. But also, you two will go in with AP Pistols too." Lester still continued as everyone now understood. "Now go. Come back tomorrow once you have everything." The older man said as everyone dispersed. The next day came and Dominic and Zech went and got the last two pieces of equipment they needed for the lab heist.

Later that night, everything was ready to go; Lester and Paige gave a device to Dominic and Zech so that once they were in, Paige could hack into the building mainframe. "Alright, is everyone ready?" Lester asked as everyone was wearing black. "Now, Dominic and Zech will drive a Dinghy to the underwater discharge outside the Lab and keep a hydro cutter with them I got from my FIB friends. Then, they'll get in through the door downstairs, get to the server room and extract the drives for me and lastly fight your way towards the parking lot and meet up with Eddie and Malcom with the attack chopper." Lester explained as he took a breath.

"Well, there is a Dinghy at Cape Catfish all ready for you to go. Now, go there, get changed and get ready for one hell of a shit storm. Now get going. Keep up the conversation on the headsets." Lester said as Dominic and Zech went out the door and drove all the way to Cape Catfish. The drive there was long, but it was good to get some fresh air and breathe in some violence every now and then. Once they arrived, they changed into the wetsuits, got into the Dinghy and drove towards the discharge tunnels. They finally arrived, dove down and went to the opening of the tunnel. They opened the gate with the hydro cutter and swam through the tunnel until they reached the big air pocket.

They climbed up the ladder and then contacted Lester. "Lester, we're out of the water. We're about to go in through the building. Any advice on security?" Zech said as he heard Lester on the other side. "Alright, be very careful with the security; they carry Submachine Guns. So, take the AP Pistols and shoot them if necessary." Lester said as Dominic and Zech moved up the elevators and through the building towards the server room. Once they came towards another door, they bumped into a security guard who was carrying a Submachine Gun.

"Put your hands up, you son of a bitch!" Zech screamed as Dominic shot the guard in both knees and took his weapon before the two ran from the guard and towards the server room. Once they reached it, they had their bag with them and took out the respectable drives they came to steal. Dominc was watching the door while Zech grabbed all four drives. As soon as they were finished, 2 guards came in and the fight was on. Dominic took care of one with a Vertical Front Kick to the guard's stomach; knocking the wind out of him. Then, Dominic grabbed the man by the hair and rammed his knee into the man's nose; breaking it.

Zech began doing his boxing maneuvers on the other guard by jabbing him in the nose until he picked the guard up and did a Sweeping Hip Throw on him, which knocked him out. "You good, broski?" Zech asked as he caught his breath. "I'm good. Let's get these drives to the loading bay and meet up with Malcolm and Eddie." Dominic said as he and Zech kept moving through the facility and even ran into 2 more guards. Dominic ran and did a Flying Triangle Choke on one of them and even choked him out before rolling and getting off the ground to help Zech. The younger male on the other hand was delivering hard cross hooks and jabs before he picked up the guard and did a Rear Throw on him and slammed him on the ground. "Let's go." Zech said as they reached the loading bay. "Hey, you guys got the shit?" Eddie asked as the Chinese American got out of the chopper. "Yep, we're good! Let's get the fuck outta here!" Zech said as they got in and flew away from the lab.

Once they reached the junkyard, they blew up the chopper and headed back to Lester's house. They walked in to see Paige and Lester sitting down, waiting for them. "Well? Did you get them?" Lester asked as Zech and Dominic pulled out the 4 drives. "Here they are." Zech said as Lester smiled and got up. "WE DID IT!" Lester said in victorious as everyone cheered and hugged each other with bro hugs. Lester then pulled out his secret stash of liquor which contained Rum, Whiskey, Vodka, Scotch and many more. "Who wants to get drunk?" Lester asked as he pulled out chilled glasses from a hidden compartment in his floor.

For the next 2 hours, everyone got drunk as a fucking skunk until it was late around midnight, so Paige had to do the right thing and not drink as much and call cabs for a lot of them. She knew where everyone lived, so it was easy. After everyone was taken home in cabs, she went home herself to find yet another love note and even a cute gothic teddy bear wearing black lipstick. "How sweet." She said as she picked it up and read the note. "Paige, talking to you makes my day. I just want you, that's all. Your flaws, mistakes, smiles, giggles, jokes, sarcasm; everything. I want everything about you. You drive me crazy and up the wall with how cute your makeup looks on your pretty face." Paige finished reading as she even blushed a little. "Wow. This guy really likes me. I wonder who he is." Paige said out loud as she went inside.

The next few days went by and everyone got their two hundred sixty five thousand dollars as payment. Dominic was doing push ups in the living room when he thought of a good plan; he had it all worked out. "Yo, Zech! Where you at?" Dominic called out as Zech emerged from the bathroom drying his hands. "What's up?" Zech asked as Dominic opened a water bottle. "I got the perfect plan. It's perfect!" Dominic said as he drank his water.

"Well, what's the plan then, dude?" Zech asked as he got his salad out of the fridge. "I'm gonna ask out Paige." Dominic said as Zech smiled.

**A/N: Welp! That's the end of Chapter 2. Let me know whatcha think in the reviews. **

**Also, I mentioned my RDR2 Character in this as well to be my GTA 5 Character's Great Great Grandfather. Pretty cool, huh? No...okay. XD**

**Anyway, I shall you in the next one...ADIOS AMIGOS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know you! LOL.**

**We're back! Now I loved how I wrote chapter 1 and 2, that I need to keep writing. **

**Now, I'm gonna stop boring you...so I shall see you...AT THE BOTTOM!**

1 week had passed since Dominic put together his big plan; it was to ask Paige out to dinner. He wasn't sure how she would respond, but he had to at least try. He even went to Ponsonbys and picked out a nice black suit that looked like for dinner dates and such. "That suit looks fabulous on you, sir." The woman behind the counter said as Dominic paid for the suit and walked out. He then drove back to the house and dialed a nice restaurant for him to go to. After dialing the restaurant, Dominic waited until it was 6 so he could take a shower, put on some cologne and then put on his suit. "Alright Zech, how do I look?" Dominic called out to his friend who looked over at him from the kitchen.

Dominic had on his grey suit with a Crowex watch on his left wrist and even his ears pierced with diamond studs. "You look good, dude." Zech said as he finished his protein shake. "I hope Paige likes what I'm gonna do." Dominic said as he took the dark roses with him and headed down to the car in the garage. "I hope she'll understand." Dominic whispered to himself as he drove towards Paige's place. As he drove, he thought of the possibilities that would happen.

He arrived at Paige's apartment building, and went up to her apartment. He knocked on the door and waited with the roses behind his back. The door opened to Paige, who had a beer in her hand; she was also very surprised. "Dominic? What're you doing here?" She asked as Dominic showed her the roses. "I wanted to see if I can take you to dinner. If you want to that is." Dominic said as he blushed pink. The older woman giggled lightly and accepted the roses kindly. "I mean, I got nothing else to do. Why not. I just need 20 minutes to get a shower and put on a nice dress." Paige said as she motioned for Dominic to follow her.

The young man followed her inside the apartment and was surprised by the large room; it was large! "So, go ahead and watch tv, crack a beer open or water, because I gotta take a shower. Okay?" Paige said as Dominic popped a squat on the couch and politely turned on the TV without putting his feet up. As she went down to her bathroom, Dominic mentally was happy inside all the way. As he waited, he called Zech on the phone to let him know the good news. Dominic hadn't dated girls in 3 years, so it felt good to finally ask out a girl again.

After waiting 10 minutes, Paige came out in a Black lace dress that came down an inch passed her knees. Dominic looked at her and felt himself getting hard. There was one word that could describe this moment; Hot. "You ready? Dominic asked as he opened the door for Paige. "Yep." She said as she walked with the younger man. Paige was 28-years-old and she moved here from a small country town in the North, just below the border of Canada.

They got in the car and left to Singletons BBQ joint up by Vinewood. As soon as they got out of the car, Dominic opened the restaurant door for Paige, while showing gentleman like manners. They were escorted to their table by a waitress and sat down to look at the menu. Dominic ordered BBQ Boneless Wings, Coleslaw and Corn while Paige ordered Coleslaw, Corn and Brisket. They had fun talking quietly about random nonsense and even about what they were gonna do with the heist money. Dominic let her talk and had gentleman like manners when she went on about moving here from the country to Los Santos years ago.

After they finished eating, Dominic paid the bill and the two left. Dominic instantly took Paige back to her place because she and Lester had to plan another heist soon. They arrived and the younger man walker up to her apartment. "I had fun tonight." Paige said which caught Dominic off guard. "R-Really?" Dominic asked with curiosity as Paige opened the door for both of them. "Come on in. Let's have a toast." Paige said while inviting the man inside. They drank for a good 20 minutes before Paige said the magic words. "I'd like to go out again sometime. If you're okay with that, Dominic." Paige said as Dominic looked at her and smiled.

"I'd love to, Paige." Dominic said as she slipped her number to him on a piece of paper. The younger man smiled, took the paper and let her know he had to go. "One more thing, Dominic. We have to keep this between ourselves. Okay?" Paige said as Dominic smiled and even let the older woman kiss him on the cheek. "Got it." Dominic said as he said bye and left the apartment to head back to his and Zech's apartment.

After he got back, he told Zech the good news and how he got a kiss on the cheek from Paige. He was surprised and happy that his friend's plan was going according to plan. The rest of the week went by quick since Dominic and Zech had to meet the one and only, Martin Madrazo, at his ranch house. They were offered a job by one of his men; and they had no choice, otherwise they'd get shot. So, they were taken to the ranch house and offered to silence some noisy people for an easy 20 grand each.

The next 2 days they had to locate 10 people to kill and make them look like accidents. After they completed the job, they went to collect their money at the ranch house; making Martin happy. After another 2 days, Lester called all the guys back to the garment factory in a hurry. So, Eddie, Malcolm, Dominic and Zech drove like a bat out of hell so they could see what Lester wanted. They arrived and saw Lester pacing the floor as fast as he could. "What's wrong Lester?" Dominic asked as Lester pointed to the computer to where a video file was waiting to be played. "Play it." Lester said sternly and quickly as he tried not to hyperventilate.

Dominic played the video and as soon as it started, he was horrified; there in a chair was Paige chained up and gagged! He was close to tearing up, but Eddie and the others watched too. "_We are Tiburones diablo, and we want 1 million dollars in exchange for this puta. We'll be at Devin Weston's hanger, at the airport, if you have the bolas._" One member said with a bandana on his face. Dominic punched the desk and cursed under his breath; he was pissed now. These gang members had kidnapped Paige and are holding her for ransom at the airport. "What're we gonna do?" Zech asked as Eddie, Dominic and Malcolm thought for a moment. "I'll tell you what you're gonna do; you're gonna take some AP Pistols, go to the airport and get my best hacker back!" Lester stepped in and said as everyone nodded. Malcolm went to the gun store and bought super heavy armour for everyone.

Dominic and the others didn't waste time getting ready to head to the airport, nor did they waste time heading there either; they wanted to get Paige back safe and sound as bad as Lester. As soon as they reached the hanger, they saw multiple gang members with Micro SMG's and a black van. "Where's our hacker?" Dominic growled as he and the others pulled their guns, obviously signalling a mexican standoff. The leader snapped his fingers and two guys got out the back of the van with Paige in their grip. She had a couple scrapes and bruises...even a black eye! It hit Dominic and the others in the stomachs; it felt like cold acid inside them.

"You got the money?" The leader asked as Dominic had his hand behind his back giving the 'go' sign. Then, Eddie, Zech and Malcolm grabbed their pistols and began shooting some of the gang members in the heads between the eyes. There were 20 gang members and some of them hid behind the cars they came in. One came at Dominic with a hook punch, so the young man blocked it and did a shoulder throw on him before executing him with his gun. Just then, another one tried to tackle Dominic, but he put the man into a Cobra Choke before killing him.

The leader grabbed Paige from the two holding her and ran towards a jet waiting for them to get on. Zech saw them running and yelled towards Dominic. "Dominic, they're getting away! We got this!" Zech yelled as Dominic took one of his throwing knives he kept with him and was ready to use it. The leader of the gang kept running with Paige in forceful tow and Dominc threw the knife at the leader; it hit him straight in the spine and disabled him completely. Dominic then shot him in the head with his gun.

Dominic ran up to Paige to get the tape and gag off her. She hugged him and cried on his shirt; she was thankful he and the guys came when they could. "T-Thank you!" She said as she cried again. "You're welcome, Paige." Dominic said as she tilted his head and kissed him on the lips. Dominic was surprised, but wrapped his hands on her waist and kissed her deeply. The 3 others watched with surprise, but her happy for Dominic.

They got Paige back to Lester's and got her cleaned up before she slipped a piece of paper into Dominic's hand and left to go home. Later, Dominic and Zech were at home chilling when Dominic read the paper that Paige gave him. Meet me at my place -Paige

Dominic smiled, put on his suit and drove to her address. As he walked to the door, it was left ajar, so he grabbed his gun and went in the apartment slowly. "Paige?" He called out as she appeared with...bra and panties on! The sight made Dominic hard as a rock; so he put the gun down and let Paige guide him to the couch. "What're you doing?" He asked with curiosity as she took off her bra, showing her breasts with a dark tinge. "I want you Dominic." She purred seductively.

Then, she kissed him hard; they made love for a good hour before they relocated to the bedroom. They made love until they had a fantastic climax; which ended in euphoria. Paige was the first to wake up, so she went to the shower naked until she felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist. "Want some company?" It was Dominic; and he sounded horny as hell. Paige turned around and smiled. "Sure." Paige said as the two got in and made out again.

The two were now lovers and told everyone they knew. Their love was strong that the chains would never break in the city of Los Santos.

**A/N: Damn! This was a headache!**

**Now, I appreciate you all reading this. Let me know what you thought.**

**I have to go now, so I shall see you in the next one...ADIOS AMIGOS!**


End file.
